


The Spider and The Snake

by BigMcChickenMood



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mutation, Recombinant DNA, Snake Powered Woman, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tom Holland's Spider Man, White Viper, snake - Freeform, spider-man homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMcChickenMood/pseuds/BigMcChickenMood
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark had never been a fan of snakes, nor did he appreciate the implications of deceit that came with the scaled creature. He had been called a fraudulent snake many times in his life, which had only fueled his distaste for the reptile.So, he asked himself, how did he end up on Brazil’s famed “Snake Island” in the first place?The answer itself seemed simple enough. In fact, it was standing right next to him in the form of a 16 year old girl who called herself “The White Viper”.





	The Spider and The Snake

THIS IS A MESSY PLACEHOLDER FOR A STORY COMING SOON K THX BYE


End file.
